Kongfu World - Day 24
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 24 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 23 |after = Kongfu World - Ultimate Challenge}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty *The strategy defeating the statues should be just as same as Day 13, which is not that hard for now as Qigong Bronzes are not in all of the statues. The real problem here now is the regular Zombies. Most attacking plants given are straight-shot plants, which will have their projectiles easily be deflected by Nunchaku Zombie, and due to these plants being weak, paired with the ranged attacker Drinking Monk Zombie, can wreck down the player's entire defense. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food |zombie4 = |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = |note5 = 2x Taiji tiles spawn at C2R3 and C4R3 |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food |zombie8 = |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food; Final wave}} Strategy *There isn't a high chance you'll be able to defeat the top and the middle statue in time. So try to plant on many Taiji Tiles as you can and use Plant Food on Potato Mines planted under the bottom statue to quickly destroy it. *Once again, Pea Pod's Plant Food is proven to be very useful in situations like these. Continue using Plant Food to destroy as many statues as possible. *Meanwhile, set up your defenses. Make sure there is a Tall-nut in front of every lane so the Drinking Monk Zombies and Nunchaku Zombies cannot break your defenses. Bamboo-shoots cannot be eaten, so plant them toward the regular Zombies to deal with them, and replace them when it is smashed or thrown away by Nunchaku Zombies. *Use Heavenly Peaches behind Tall-nuts to prevent Drinking Monk Zombies and deflected projectiles. Set Pea Pods and Snow Peas on the first columns of the middle lane and the minecarts to deal with the statues and the regular Zombies, but be sure to move them. *The middle statue will be a Han Bronze, which doesn't have any special abilities, and the top one will be a Qigong Bronze, which can summon zombies and pull plants, and don't worry too much in case an another one is freed. They should be defeated quickly with a strong defense, Potato Mines and some Plant Food. Gallery NewKFW24M.png|Level menu NewKFW24G1.png NewKFW24G2.png|Final wave NewKFW24R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked new Plant Saucer - Kung-Fu World Day 24 (Ep.111)|By |-| Hard mode= |Zombie = ~ : Summoned: ~ : |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 23 |after = Kongfu World - Ultimate Challenge}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Levels 2-3. Difficulty *All zombies, including the Gargantuar Bronzes, are at Levels 2-3. It is recommended to have at least one plant leveled up before playing the level, or the player can finish it with a single Cuke. Strategies *The strategy would be the same as what you would do in Easy mode. Note that if you have only about one plant leveled up, you should be paying more attention to your defenses preventing the regular Zombies, especially using Tall-nuts against Nunchaku Zombies and Drinking Monk Zombies, or the player can still finish it with a single Cuke. Gallery NewKFW24HG1.png NewKFW24HG2.png|Final wave NewKFW24HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked new Plant Saucer - Kung-Fu World Day 24 (Ep.111)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 24's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Bronze Matrix Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters